First time experiences
by FanaticalTitan
Summary: Eren meets levi at his favourite coffee shop and levi serves him every time he visits.


[Eren's pov]

For me, waking up is the most hardest thing in the world.

"Eren get your ass out of bed, you're going to be late!" Urgh. And that's my lovely sister people. "Okay okay I'm up!" Me and my sister, Mikasa live in an apartment with our best friend Armin. We all go to the same univerdity which is great. Armin is studying something about science (I never took much interest) Mikasa is studying sport (no shocker there) and I'm studying law.

I checked my messages, replied to a few people and put it back on my side table to get ready for my lecture.. which is in 15 minutes. Shit. I quickly throw on a black hoodie, dark navy jeans and put on my black converse. I run downstairs grab a piece of toast, noticing that Mikasa and Armin have probably left without me and so I run towards my building.

Thankfully we found an apartment close to the university or I would have been skrewed right now. I'm kind of peeved that I didn't get to have my morning latte but I guess I can get it around lunch time.

I see Armin, Jean and Connie sat down already and I see they have left a space for me. Great! Even though I'm majoring in law we still have to take minor classes, which explains why I'm with some of my friends, sadly we have to take English as our minor.

"Morning guys!" "Cutting it a bit close Eren, you were nearly late again." Oh Armin give me a break, the mornings are just so hard. Instead I didnt say that and I roll my eyes instead.

"I don't get why you keep hassling him about it, not like he has the attention span to listen to you." "What you say horseface!" I'm halfway standing, ready to punch this dicks face when my teacher Mrs Ral comes in and gives me a glare. "What have I said about you two fighting." She sighs to herself. Sorry Mrs Ral but he's a dick. "Eren sit back down so I can start the lesson now?" We both nod and apologise and class begins. Don't get me wrong Mrs Ral is a sweet teacher, we all love her, but me and Jean tend to get on her bad side sometimes.

~Time skip

Finally no more lectures for me today! It's currently 2pm and I have free time for myself. I walk around the corner from the university where my favourite coffee shop, Scouts coffee is. To me its my favourite place as It just has a nice feel to it whenever I go there.

I walk into the cafe and head to the counter to get my latte and maybe a muffin. "Welcome to Scout Café, what can I get you" 'Okay damn he's cute. I look down to read his name tag. Levi. I like it.' I think to myself.

"Erm could I get a caramel latte but do you have almond milk?" He looks up at me and back down at the till. 'Yh okay it's strange for me to ask but I'm lactose intolerant so I kind of need it..' "We don't." "Erm lacto free milk?" I feel nervous under his intense stare but when he looks up at me properly, his eyes are beautiful. Great and now I can feel myself blush. "That will be £3.20." I hand him the money and step to the corner and wait for my drink.

I pull out my phone and start texting Armin. I need a distraction and not the good kind. I'm not referring t the cute barista, not at all.

 **Eren** : Armin, this is an emergency. There's a cute barista here at the cafe. I think he's new cause I've never seen him before.

 **BlondeCoconut** : Really Eren? I'm in class and you call this an emergency?

 **Eren:** When there's a hot guy there is an emergency.. I bet he thinks I'm a creep asking for almond milk. Like what cafe has almond milk. And damn I forgot to order my muffin! -.-

"Here's you latte, have a nice day!" "Ahh you to thanks." I grab my latte and head back home.

The same thing goes on for 2 weeks, like . I ask levi for a latte and ask for almond milk to see if they would have it in, when they don't I get stuck with lacto free milk.

~Time skip

I walk into Scout Café, my usual routine of every day and walk up to the counter. I'm not nervous around levi anymore and I think he's more relaxed around me too now that we can actually have a conversation.

"Hey levi." I say to him as I make myself comfortable at the counter by leaning on it and smile up at him. "Mm your usual?" "Yeah please." I don't bug levi this time by asking for almond milk because I know they won't have any.

I walk to the counter and look up at levi, day dreaming like usual.. I've kind of come to the conclusion that I've got a crush on him. What I notice though is he's making my latte himself not the other barista. Maybe it's because it'd not busy today?

"Here's your latte, Eren." Eek he said my name... wow I'm acting like a teenage girl... well okay I'm 20 but but I'm not a girl. I grab the latte and sit at the table I've took a liking too.

I get out my coursework and start working on that when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look up to see Levi staring at me. He quickly turns away but not to fast that I didn't notice the pink blush on his cheeks. I blush in turn and go back to my work.

I feel like my latte has cooled down enough that I take a sip. 'Huh? This is weird. It tastes different.' I could taste the difference in the milk so I stood up and made my way to Levi.

"Hey levi, do you serve almond milk now?" I heard Hanji, the manager of the shop laugh and I look over. "Fuck off shitty glasses." 'Okay I'm confused' I turn back to Levi and I can tell he knows I'm confused. "Well you always ask if we have it, so I got it specially for you" He says shyly. Fuck. I know my face is now a tomato, I bet I'm so red right now. He bought almond milk, out of his own money. For me!? I'm going to die. I hear snickers in the corner and look over to see pretty much all the employers staring at us. I scratch the back of my neck and giggle. "Thanks Levi" I see he's trying to act normal but he blushes once more "no problem, brat." He says.

This could backfire but I do it anyways. I walk to my table grab my things when I hear a sigh behind me. I turn around to find levi looking.. disappointed maybe? I go back to the counter and I grab a napkin so I can write my number down. I fold it up and slide it across the counter to him. "I'll see you later Levi." I smile and leave the shop, hoping I'll see him again real soon.


End file.
